matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Total War"
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 77|capacity = 7 (max 49) (14 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|released = 11.2.0|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The "Total war" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.2.0 update. It is essentially the remixed version of BastionMann's Intervention. Appearance It is a sniper rifle with a long barrel. It has a dark-blue, a blue stock, receiver, muzzle, black optical scope and a gold-yellow magazine. Strategy It has topnotch damage, average rate of fire, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *When using this weapon, snipe from an unseen place. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *Enemies may move when you miss with the laser beam, giving you easier chances for headshots. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can also damage the enemy with body shots, too. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills in medium range. *Its 20X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. However, that scope is ideal only for long range attacks, due to the intensity of the scope. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Attack its users from behind, so he won't have enough time to retaliate. Theme *Futuristic-themed Golden skin *Requires an Adamant League *Cost: 175 *Required trophy points: 3000 Firing sound *Impulse Sniper Rifle's (around pre-11.3.0) Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the M200 CheyTac Intervention. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner *This weapon, besides the Prototype UP2, is the only weapon in the game that can kill any player in one hit, regardless of their armor or where the player was hit. *It reuses the old firing sound of the Impulse Sniper Rifle. *It has been given "Armor bonus" in 14.2.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. **At the same time, its price was significantly reduced. *Its fire rate was decreasee from 87 to 77 in 16.7.0 update. *its cost was increased by the value of 100 in 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Remixed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary